<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>归航 by RUCold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554009">归航</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUCold/pseuds/RUCold'>RUCold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 烟锤, 腐向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUCold/pseuds/RUCold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>烟之骑士有想要回去的地方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raime/Velstadt the Royal Aegis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>归航</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隐约听见女人的窃语。<br/>
他手中长剑呼啸。<br/>
沉滞与阻力一瞬间拉扯着臂膀，随即消失。巨大首级如岩块般飞舞在空中，骑士在血花喷溅中扭头，透过血雾看向无数空洞的面庞，没有五官的巨人们却仿佛露出扭曲的神色。瞬间，他跃向下一个目标。<br/>
身体好轻。<br/>
他从未觉得自己与天空如此接近。<br/>
明明受了伤，挥剑的手却无比轻快。他什么也不想，只一味地疾驰，所到之处皆扬起蓬蓬血色。敌人与自己都不再重要，他只是沉醉着。直到一声巨鸣传来。他抬头，看见阴云后有光辉奔涌，勾勒出巨鹰越发庞大的轮廓。雷霆跟从着巨鸟的身躯，好似太阳坠向地面。血丝被高热蒸腾，在轰雷将地表震碎之前，他听见一声呼喊。<br/>
“雷姆！”<br/>
脏腑于每一丝呼吸中抽痛着，可骑士笑出了声。<br/>
霎时间，世界被光辉笼罩。</p><p>他们在尸体堆上反思。<br/>
“不像话。”雷姆说。<br/>
“……”<br/>
难得的，韦施塔德无言以对。<br/>
“我猜，你还有后手？”<br/>
“就我一个。”<br/>
雷姆嗤嗤地笑出声，边因牵扯到腹腔而抽搐起来。大剑被他粗鲁地拄在地上，轻盈感消失了，他疼得要死，却不肯放过这个嘲讽同僚的机会。<br/>
“你也有……今天，韦施塔德……”<br/>
“唔。”韦施塔德搭住他的身体，铠甲的金属互相摩擦着找到最佳落点。雷姆的重量加上两人份的铠甲与武器，即使是王国第一战士也不免一沉。随即他将雷姆的手绕过自己的肩膀，开始行走。他们踏过大鹰尚且温热的尸体，和无数在未来会化为巨树的巨人亡骸。<br/>
“你的盾呢？”韦施塔德问。<br/>
雷姆扬扬下巴。<br/>
韦施塔德顺着那含糊的指向望去，看见山岩上的巨大盾牌——和被它拦腰插进岩石中的巨人身躯。巨人的身体在岩壁上投下阴影，干涸的血液在岩壁上淌出一片暗色，垂向其下堆叠的士兵与巨人。<br/>
“真是……好一场大闹……”雷姆说，“韦施塔德，我的骑士团没了。”<br/>
韦施塔德注视着那一切，将雷姆带向森林中。<br/>
他们来到树冠之下，地面笼罩在阴冷暗面里。韦施塔德自指尖漂浮出一片幽明的光。韦施塔德近乎粗暴地唤来奇迹，扫平路上的障碍，铃音一声一声扩散在仿佛无际的黑暗中。直到韦施塔德在树根中寻觅到一处勉强可容人的罅隙。<br/>
雷姆在韦施塔德为自己取下头盔时探出手，却被韦施塔德稍带威胁地阻止住了，他瞪着韦施塔德，心想对方或许想勒死他。韦施塔德奋力将他的外甲打开（并不比扈从骑士的手法好。雷姆幸灾乐祸地想）。紧接着雷姆被放在地面上——该死的韦施塔德毫不体贴，而雷姆甚至连咒骂的力气都没了，他感觉自己在不断下沉，仿佛即将掉到更深更深的地方去，他于是沉默着瞥向韦施塔德。韦施塔德头抵圣铃，脸庞埋在盔甲与阴影里，手甲与鳞甲反射着微微的弧光。倏地，光芒从手中蔓延开来，如泉般流淌。手指在他身上游走，寒冷消失了，热量从四肢百骸中升起。雷姆不由得吐气，肺泡里冒出的血腥味，他折断的肋，他的手，他的腿，他的脊柱，他的腹心都在疼痛中苏醒，却又被温暖包围。<br/>
仿佛听见了女人的呢喃。<br/>
雷姆不明白那杂音是从哪里来的。他在圣铃的嗡鸣中看向韦施塔德的面影，那双被照亮的眼睛沉默而专注。<br/>
韦施塔德，你在看着我吗。</p><p>“雷姆，你给我躺着。”<br/>
雷姆自顾自坐起来。树根太过矮小，他光是坐着都感觉要被戳到头。韦施塔德看他的眼神有些郁闷，不过这阻止不了她。<br/>
“我睡了多久？”雷姆说。<br/>
“太阳下山了。”<br/>
“巨人去了哪里？”<br/>
“恐怕，”韦施塔德说，“他们察觉到了。”<br/>
“——陛下呢？”<br/>
“陛下很安全。”<br/>
“否则你也不会在我身边。——那么，成了吗？”<br/>
韦施塔德注视着雷姆，点头。<br/>
“做得好！我的骑士们…… ”<br/>
雷姆露出笑容，似狰狞，又似感伤。<br/>
“雷姆。”韦施塔德说，“回去吧。”</p><p>他们要在第二个黎明到来前翻山越岭，想办法去往海岸边。主力军在那儿登上回国的船。而直到约定时刻为止，国王不会启程离境。巨人势必会抓住这最后的机会，但王国军同样严阵以待。雷姆轻笑着说你竟在这时候离开王的身旁，而韦施塔德说，那也是国王的意思。<br/>
“陛下希望你们能回来。”<br/>
这是实话。但就算是韦施塔德，也不能保证迎接自己的不是雷姆的尸体。他们共同经历过数场大战，但未有一次如这般濒临死境。无论如何，至少牺牲没有白费。雷姆的骑士团令国王的直属得以长驱直入，闪电般征伐国王的敌人。如今，愤怒的巨人们大概正不顾一切地奔向下一处战场吧。<br/>
韦施塔德到来时驾驭的是多兰古雷格驯养的战鹰。远渡重洋，千里迢迢送到战场上的巨鹰已所剩无几。除此以外，很难有其它生物能单枪匹马穿过巨人的封锁。现在，两位大骑士得徒步穿过巨人的国境，去寻求大概并不能赶上的会合。<br/>
“这下好了，韦施塔德。”雷姆笑着说，“你得陪我在这过冬。”<br/>
韦施塔德不置可否。<br/>
临行前韦施塔德为死者镇魂。死者灵魂的残响形成如有形质的乱流，汇聚为一簇，如火焰般安静地停驻在韦施塔德的手中。他要带他们回归故里。<br/>
“我有时候觉得，”雷姆说，“如果有你在，那群圣职者也不至于被无视了。”<br/>
“多兰古雷格不需要信仰。”韦施塔德说。<br/>
雷姆耸耸肩。<br/>
巨人之国与人之国相比，似乎并没有本质的差异。同样的山川、河流，甚至同样小的生物，倒是没见到多少巨型的野兽。雷姆不着边际地想，没有嘴的巨人们，或许光靠呼吸就能生存。不过，人所未曾踏足的森林终究带着原始的狂野。<br/>
他乐见韦施塔德以寻路的奇迹替他省去辨别方向的麻烦。他们跨过山岩，流淌的溪流映出模糊的倒影，落叶落在他们身上。他们在岩洞中生火，暗处的蛇被韦施塔德轻轻弹开。途中，雷姆试图拿一只虎作为坐骑，结果将它压趴下了。<br/>
“不如马。”雷姆评价。韦施塔德表示赞同。<br/>
他们共同忽略了多兰古雷格的高等战马拥有何等尺寸一事。<br/>
某种意义上，当这块土地没有来自巨人的敌意时，它甚至比多兰古雷格还要平和。雷姆想，多兰古雷格的大地被过去羁绊得太深了。<br/>
他们迈过又一座山岭，距离拉近，再拉近。在不断的快速行军中，曾经被无视的细小阻碍又一次给雷姆带来麻烦，他的脚步前所未有地虚浮。伤势并不好，尽管如此，他仍拒绝了韦施塔德帮自己拿起盾的话。<br/>
“你只要看前面就好。”雷姆说。<br/>
话虽如此，但雷姆竟成了拖后腿的那个，这令他愤怒。他在巨树之下迈步向前，肺里火辣发烫，眼睛却冰冷，耳鸣令他头疼，脑子却检视着巨人造就的伤口：石斧，斩击；巨棒，重锤；弓箭——原来巨人也会用箭——贯穿。还有……<br/>
“抓住我的手，雷姆。”<br/>
韦施塔德向他伸出左手。<br/>
在雷姆站着不动三秒钟之后，韦施塔德捉住了他的手。温度透过无机质的甲胄传来，在身体里流淌。<br/>
“身体……在恶化。”<br/>
韦施塔德打开他的眼睑，轻声说。<br/>
“谁在夺取你的生命？”</p><p>……他在厮杀之中失去颜色。<br/>
血液变作浓墨，大地与天空被切分为无数黑灰的碎块。<br/>
简直像是游魂所见的世界。雷姆想。<br/>
不知诅咒因何而起，从何而来。他只是再一次沉迷在杀戮之中。敌人与战友的尸体滚倒在地，一件件堆叠成他们的堡垒与踏脚石。曾经生动的面孔变为空洞。海潮般一波波的呐喊最终变成一声声嘶声。死亡攀在他的后背注视着他。他们是国王的障眼法，是诱敌的饵食，必将遭到最狠辣的扑杀，注定死在这儿。尽管如此，他们也将化作拦路的铁齿，将敌人咬碎。没必要再用盾牌防御，也没必要再去思考战术与技巧，他听凭本能驱使。直到孤立在尸山之上。巨人们仰视着他，就像过去仰视他的一众尸骸。那是他醉心战场时无数次目睹过的景象。但这次是最后一次，这次是真的——<br/>
“雷姆！”<br/>
他看见韦施塔德随着落雷一并到来——落地有点狼狈，韦施塔德从鹰爪中跳开，那双腿在地上踉跄了几步。雷姆发誓他会把这一幕牢记在心并终有一日拿来作为酒后闲谈——他几乎忘了自己命不久矣——韦施塔德的圣铃大锤支地，巨大而嘹亮的铃音伴着雷霆的爆响回荡，世界被雷电染上纯白。<br/>
真是的，韦施塔德，你是来送死吗……</p><p>雷姆没有谈论自己状况的打算。<br/>
情况没有改变，他们处在一个微妙的节点，国王召回他的将士，他们非得赶上不可。<br/>
他已多年未见韦施塔德严厉的表情了——雷姆记得，只有在自己仍为一介骑士之时，见过韦施塔德动怒的样子。韦施塔德向来克己，不像他。<br/>
“如果你早说的话！”韦施塔德厉声道，雷姆看着那阴郁的表情，说：“来不及了。”他回握韦施塔德的手：“陛下等着我们。你也必须要回到他身边。”<br/>
“你太任性了，雷姆！”<br/>
“你不也是在任性吗！”<br/>
他们谁也说服不来谁。却又同时停下争吵，远方传来细小的声音，那是破空之声，他们看向远处天空，共同注意到碧空中一粒极细极细的颗粒。<br/>
然后，大雾开始弥漫。</p><p>雷姆眨眨眼，看着空空如也的手。近处的黑色铠甲也如被乳液浸过般变为淡色。他抬头，本应处在中天的日光此刻如一片光斑缥缈。<br/>
雷姆放下大盾，取出大剑。残缺的剑身发出铿鸣。原本实在的世界离自己远去，如今周边是不稳且异样的空间。<br/>
光线扭曲着，在重重迷雾中扑朔迷离。他看见有旌旗在雾中飘荡，金色的龙纹章随着旗杆晃动。马蹄嘚嘚响着。骑士们的影子向他聚拢。死者们望着他。<br/>
雷姆向着幕后主使仰起头：“真恶心。”<br/>
他向死者们挥剑斩去。</p><p>听得见女人的声音……是歌声。<br/>
漫无目的，单纯哼唱着的小调唤起记忆中稀薄的印象。某个下午，阳光将窗棂的形状打在墙上。音调在空气中一重重升降。他静静听着。那是比走上战场更早，比父亲死去更早，比无聊的童年更早的时刻。<br/>
无所求亦无所望。仅仅一个人便完整地存在于世上之时。</p><p>诅咒在扩大。<br/>
这世上有着吸引黑暗的人，雷姆正是其一。诅咒亲近他，毫不客气地占有他，苦痛与重荷于他的四肢百骸中游走。眼前所见的世界暗下去，更暗下去。即使如此雷姆也没有停下挥剑。<br/>
亡灵们哀叹着，身为他部下的骑士们诉说着己身的痛苦。为何要远渡重洋去讨伐陌生的国度？为何上位者可支配一切而下位者永无安宁？为何唯有你得以生还？我们的将军，你为何抛下我们孤身返乡？<br/>
“谁知道呢……！！”<br/>
他一气削下他们的头颅，黑暗散去，复化为人形。</p><p>他不记得母亲的形貌。她死得早，并未在他生命中留下印迹。他同样不曾怀念过随他度过童年时期的父亲。苍白的父亲有着一副神经质的脸，除了剑以外没有给他留下任何值得一提的东西。他从那枯槁的巢穴中跳出来，什么也不想地走到人群中。大体上与他人相处并不麻烦，只是不知怎的频频会起冲突，多数时候是对方单方面动怒，而雷姆总能用剑解决。他独来独往，走过死国、极地与火山，觉得世上没有什么大不了的事。直到一位身披大氅的领袖走到他的面前，文雅地以手指接下他的剑。雷姆第一次面对无法攀上的悬崖绝壁，那悬壁名叫汎克拉德。他被激起兴致，领袖扬手唤来身后的骑士，汎克拉德说：他将来是个人物。<br/>
骑士点了点头。<br/>
那之后雷姆的人生被丢进了回转的染缸。当他从中走出，他大概变得像个人了。</p><p>“嘶。”<br/>
雷姆旋身突进，他嘴里渗出腥苦。<br/>
在负伤的现在，选择迎战并非好选择。不过比起从死者面前逃走，将他们粉碎反而更轻松一些。<br/>
再者，这片黑暗是可以杀戮，可以损耗的存在。“你撑不了多久的。”他轻蔑地笑了。只要可以杀，雷姆便会给他的敌人带来无限的死亡。<br/>
黑暗如潮水般退去——不，它们凝聚成了一个个体。<br/>
白与黑的视界里，身披大氅的男子屹立着，他头戴王冠，一双尊贵的手掌搭在大剑之上，剑直刺于地。他的面孔惟妙惟肖，一双经年风霜的眼睛俯视雷姆。<br/>
“哦，你……”雷姆将剑指向对方，笑得咬牙切齿，“真是活得不耐烦了。”<br/>
人形的黑暗拔起长剑，四散溢出的黑烟填满了雷姆的视野，王的影子向雷姆展开剑势。一股战栗传遍雷姆全身。他向着影子迈步向前。七步、四步、一步，剑势迸发如海潮般轰鸣，再快些更快些直至超越极限——伤势、自我，这一切在此刻都离他而去。脑中所剩的只有喜悦。他由衷感谢为他织就这舞台的人。而王的影子不负他所望地给了他最巧妙的迎击，剑法大开大合却天衣无缝地缠上他的剑路，卸下他的攻击。<br/>
原来如此。因为他不曾真正与国王一战，所以，应对的才会是韦施塔德的战法么……？<br/>
一念及此，失望便如潮水般涌来。也因此他泄气的身体又遭到了两处创伤。这就是在与“韦施塔德”的战斗中分心的下场。<br/>
说到底，王与他并非位于同一位格上的人物。<br/>
大剑被大剑绞紧，王的影子身上冒出数不清的黑手，雷姆冷笑着挥舞右手的银色长剑，将剑尖刺进影子之中。那并非心脏亦非头颅，仅仅是某一点，却令影子发出极细极尖的悲鸣。<br/>
“你想不到吧……托你的福，我看见你身上的黑暗了……”<br/>
雷姆说着，旋转长剑碾碎那影子的核。影子抽搐着，被撕扯着，浓雾与黑暗塌陷在一起，逐渐被挤压成有形质的存在。雷姆手中的剑死死将其钉在地上，他看见在那黑暗之中长出了灰白色的皮肤——<br/>
哧啦。<br/>
背部有痛楚传来。雷姆回眼看去，是影子。从压在身下的黑暗中延伸而出，影子的尾巴构成女人的形状。她微微笑着，然后被突风打成齑粉。巨锤坠在地上，与雷姆仅差分毫，铃锤的主人大步走来，韦施塔德攥着拳头，两手空空，却比带着武装的时刻更要令人害怕。</p><p>黑暗咆哮着翻滚，在地上化作岩石般的肉块。它细小、萎缩、开裂，四肢不堪地扒着灰土，脖颈上生出两个头颅，脖颈上挂着一串带血的碎骨。那一大一小的头颅令雷姆想起被自己所杀的领一位巨人，同样的双头，灰白色皮肤，不同之处在于它力大无匹，又飞一般迅捷，它如绞肉机一般狂暴，与地上这弱小的生物天差地别。雷姆没有兴趣去探究它们的关系。不过，真亏它能凭这身躯一路追到这儿。它恐怕为雷姆的死等待很久了吧，但却自己站到了舞台上。凭那弱小的身体，非但敌不过完好的雷姆，就连伤痛的雷姆也……<br/>
侏儒一般的巨人向雷姆抬起手，没有五官的两个头颅共同向雷姆射来怨恨的射线。他并不在乎，只是握紧了剑，随即在浑身针刺的痛楚中吐出鲜血。他几乎感觉不到自己被人拥在怀里。缺氧与寒冷降临他的身体，仅仅是睁着的眼前只剩晦暗的，越来越近的面影。似乎有某种触觉，他甚至无法分辨来自哪里。生命自他身上流泻又被填补。他为迟迟不能得到死的安宁而重重喘息。痛楚在全身游走，他用力抓紧手掌，在对方的臂上抓挠。<br/>
啊——<br/>
雷姆睁大眼睛，意识到韦施塔德正在亲吻自己。他从未见过韦施塔德如此失控的神色。<br/>
肺部翕动着迎接空气，身体再一次变得轻盈。只有不变的痛苦提醒自己仍未能解脱的事实。雷姆强打精神，看向韦施塔德。金甲的骑士脱去了头盔，完完全全地暴露出其下的脸庞，一半苍白而困苦，另一半沾满了血污。韦施塔德依然抱着雷姆，一只手的食指及中指抵住雷姆的脖颈。雷姆感到自己在变得充实。<br/>
“你做了什么？”<br/>
“不过是邪门歪道……”韦施塔德疲惫低语。他放开雷姆。<br/>
久违的力量随血液巡行全身，雷姆站了起来。韦施塔德也缓缓立起。眼前，侏儒巨人双手撑地，土地痉挛着，石块、泥土与大树虬结在一起，在视野中撑起一个个人形。茎干为它们织造出体积，黑烟在躯壳的缝隙中穿行，为死物的聚合体带来力量。人造的巨人高低不等，如孩童手中的土偶般拙劣，尽管如此，它们却都不约而同地朝向他们的方向。<br/>
他背后传来声音：“雷姆。还能一战吧？”<br/>
“呼……你知道我有多高兴吗，韦施塔德？”<br/>
他左手的“荣华”挑起，指向敌人的方向。<br/>
“我们有多久没这么痛快来一场了！”<br/>
回应他的是低低的笑声。<br/>
“巨人！我杀了你们，你们也杀了我的骑士！我们互相亏欠，不过，”雷姆眯起眼睛，“还是早些让你兄弟安歇比较好。”<br/>
侏儒的嘶叫与韦施塔德的圣铃同时响起，王的左右手沐浴在共同的誓言下。黑甲的骑士拔地而起，名剑荣华随他腾跃的身体重重劈进巨人的体内，受诅咒的神圣之剑撕开黑暗。金甲骑士肩扛圣铃踏前三步，手中巨锤呼啸着突击又隐没，如蛇信子般在巨人的躯体上咬啮出一个个洞穴。骑士们如落叶般在巨人的波涛中游走。石与木的土偶再生着包围住雷姆，雷姆笑着，蓄势于体内的力量崩泄而出，荣华剑刃招展，伴随骑士一同起舞，回旋的剑舞将卷入的一切存在化为齑粉。而韦施塔德跳至巨人的颈边，披风在肩上扬起一瞬的阴影，他将铃锤朝下插去，爆裂从头至底将巨人与黑暗荡开。他们时而并肩，时而分离，虽然并未看向侏儒巨人的方向，却硬生生地向着它撕出一个口子。那本是封闭他们的铁笼，如今却是侏儒巨人的屏障。侏儒插在土中，皮肤枯槁如龟裂的树皮，头颅共同摇晃着共同发出嘶吼：“——！”<br/>
土偶们崩解了。<br/>
雷姆在一缕缕黑烟与抖落的岩块中突进。视线被遮蔽，他循着暗之力的流向而去。雾已散，黑烟重又聚合，那与其说是人形，不如说是缭绕红黑火焰的树。它的形体在太阳下消融，尽管如此，它仍缓慢、徒劳地向雷姆伸出手臂，却被激荡的暴风切削开来。铛。韦施塔德力道不减，手中铃锤发出亢鸣。有某个呼声应和着它，越来越大，韦施塔德抬起头。</p><p>雷姆在阴影中靠近巨人的身姿——它已完全发白了，只剩头颅发出吭哧的声音，它插在土中好像一株枯死的灌木。雷姆注视它，挥下剑。<br/>
大剑落下的瞬间，枯木中暴出两根新芽。黑色，细小，贴着他的手臂向前，穿过他的胸口。<br/>
那两颗头颅终于死去了。</p><p>他听见女人的歌声。听见国王的命令。听见风，听见海。<br/>
雷姆醒来时位在云海之上。<br/>
他起身，熹微的曙光落在一片片的鳞上，一点点闪着光。<br/>
雷姆眺望着那风景，问：“韦施塔德，”他嗓音干哑，“你到底还有什么瞒着我？”<br/>
“我的事，你都知道。”金甲骑士将武器靠在肩上，于龙背上平稳地坐着，“雷姆——这是为你准备的。”<br/>
“飞龙……”雷姆以手指擦过鳞片，“‘多兰古雷格’终于有了与自己相配的龙……？”<br/>
世界染上色彩，鳞片反射出如贝壳般的七彩虹光。<br/>
“诅咒消失了——果然是它。”<br/>
“嗯。它的法术穿过了我的障壁，是全新的谱系。”<br/>
“那简直和游魂的诅咒一样，亏我还觉得巨人与众不同……”<br/>
雷姆停下话头，仔细检查自己的身体，韦施塔德闭目养神。<br/>
“我的伤去哪了，韦施塔德？”<br/>
诅咒消散，但这具身体内外所受的伤却并非幻觉。然而，如今他却感觉太过轻松。太过充盈着活力，有股违和感。<br/>
“伤没全好。”韦施塔德说，“还不能乱来。”<br/>
“你对我做了什么吧？”<br/>
“紧急措施罢了。雷姆，你差点死了。”<br/>
“唔。”雷姆点点头，突然凑近韦施塔德。他端详着对方的脸，头盔的阴影之下，那双嘴唇太过苍白了。<br/>
“你这不是把生命力都给了我吗？”<br/>
“我不可能让你死啊。”<br/>
那双嘴唇动起来的样子依然柔软，雷姆脱下头盔想亲他，碍于对方没有解下头盔的念头（“别在这种地方胡闹，”韦施塔德说），雷姆只得歪着头，舌尖轻轻去舔那干涩的唇，韦施塔德终于张开嘴回应他。他们果不其然被头盔的金属挡了一脸，尽管如此，他们还是尽可能地贴合在一起。龙背轻轻起伏，凛风吹过他们身边。<br/>
“你有没有想过……”雷姆懒懒地说，“如果我真的被不死人的诅咒污染，那你跑这一趟就白费了。”<br/>
“我会带你回去，无论如何。”<br/>
“然后把我投进囚牢吗？事先声明，我不会束手就擒。但是，韦施塔德——我们的大骑士，国王的盾啊。若我有朝一日被诅咒成为不死人，韦施塔德，你会狩猎我吗？”<br/>
他为自己用这样的问题为难人而感到隐约的兴奋，有一半的他冷眼看着一切。自己太过夸大其词，有如哗众取宠的小丑一般。然而，他从不克制一闪而过的激情。无论答案是什么，他将好好听着。<br/>
韦施塔德盯着他看：“……雷姆，我的爱人，有时候我会想……你……太看轻自己了。”<br/>
大意了。雷姆闭上嘴。怎么会被反将一军呢，沉默的韦施塔德，有时直接得让人害怕。<br/>
“谁也不能把你关进监牢，哪怕是我。况且，”金甲骑士别过头望向远方的土地：“即使是不死人的诅咒也未必没有希望。因为陛下正是为此而来。”<br/>
韦施塔德他，知道国王真正的目标所在啊。不是明面上说的巨人的威胁，而是其它的“什么”。让雷姆的骑士团付出性命，让王国重启战端的真正理由。这个理由，此刻的雷姆是并不知道的。<br/>
雷姆以手撑头，感到淡淡的嫉妒。他知道自己不能向王国索要全部宠信，就像他不能向韦施塔德索求唯一的位置。自己真是善变而贪婪的人类，他自嘲。</p><p>巨人的咆哮在冷风中回荡，被他们抛诸脑后，消散在迷雾中。<br/>
他们终于踏上返乡的航船。<br/>
除去值守的兵将，纵使历战的老兵也不免陷入疲惫。激昂渐渐褪去了。<br/>
海上的大雾渐渐抚过航船，前方影影绰绰，术士在船沿点起闪耀荧火。<br/>
雷姆站在船头，想着韦施塔德是否在与罗蒙德商讨着归程的事宜。王之盾本应担负更重要的使命，但倘若王让他离开自己身边，就另当别论了。<br/>
就算是国王也有想自己待着的时候啊。<br/>
雷姆闭上眼，湿气抚过他的脸颊。他想起国王与他身边的女人，国王介绍她为杜娜湘卓女士。雷姆第一次见到国王那样含笑的表情，他猜韦施塔德也没有见过。女人当然很美，她肤白如落雪，微笑仿佛透过月光的昙花。女人是国王的引路人，国王负起了守护淑女的责任。她站在国王身后，那本是韦施塔德的位置，于是韦施塔德站到另一侧。而这次，国王只留下了女人。<br/>
原来国王与臣下，乃至与如其影子一般的韦施塔德的关系，是可以被外人改变的么？<br/>
雷姆想起将刀捅进自己体内的黑暗。她给他的感觉就是躲在王的影子里、作为尾巴的女人模样——他果然不喜欢她。<br/>
回到多兰古雷格后一切都会发生变化吧。所以趁现在，他想去找韦施塔德。<br/>
夜雾渐渐散了。在穿过迷雾之前，风呼地吹过船舷。在海与暗之间，有灰色旌旗飘荡，雷姆最后一次看向留在彼岸的人们，然后别过目光。人独自活着，独自死去，也未尝不可，但如果人在这世上能找到别的什么，如果他能有一个想停留的处所，纵使那令他不能再一个人生活，也不是什么坏事。雷姆不知道多年以后有孤独的诅咒降临于他身上，那一次韦施塔德没有来接他返乡。他的心将被啃食，但愿自己不曾被填满过。但在此时此刻，他思念着自己能够归去的地方。</p><p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本篇为点文之一，“烟锤于某次战场上的并肩作战”。算是去年份的烟锤（只是今年才填完，啊——）。<br/>这次是雷姆视角。再一次捏造了角色过去，不过每一篇文的背景并不通用，或许下一篇烟锤中的烟又不是这个设定。<br/>说实话，我很困惑。魂系列角色的设定实在太少，当我只能以只言片语去推敲角色，对他的过去、性格、关系和愿望的捏造便在所难免。可我并不喜欢在同人中写太过主观的东西。这实在让人挫败。用自己原创的废料填充有意义吗？有写的必要吗？如果不能掌握要写的人物，我在写什么？<br/>雷姆的性格是怎样的呢？<br/>与韦施塔德在战斗中的沉默不同，雷姆在战斗中会呼喊。他一见韦施塔德便会冒火，战斗结束时会捂住脸发出吼声。他的招式从轻到重，但并非莽夫，而是在大开大阖之余追击你，给你猝不及防的一刀。他也不是只知进攻的狂战士，他会用烟特大为盾，与你周旋。<br/>雷姆曾是一个善用技巧的剑士，一手剑，一手盾，攻防兼备。与莽直的国王战士韦施塔德其实是相反的。<br/>然而荣华大剑的剑法却又极其潇洒，它是不需盾牌的剑法，是挥洒剑技的进攻术。<br/>从剑盾，到荣华，到烟特大，说是是舍弃技巧转向力量的过程，我更倾向于是雷姆展露本我的过程。<br/>那么，雷姆到底是什么样的人呢？<br/>他的确是特立独行的剑士，喜欢象征死亡的黑鸟，甚至盾牌上都是它的标志。他或许洒脱，不合群。但是，雷姆是看透世间的超脱之人吗？<br/>我认为雷姆充满了感情。<br/>他喜欢黑鸟，向国王追求父性，离开王国。他将盾抛在如蜜的地下，将荣华大剑抛弃在黑雾之塔，他从娜德拉身上得到母性。他就是被埋在灰里也停不下对韦施塔德的执念与记忆，他在倒下之前依然苦恼。雷姆是感情大于理性的角色，作品对他的塑造相对而言已经不少。<br/>说到娜德拉，根据电击PLAYSTATION编辑部的《火之档案》给出的台词，她的台词为：<br/>1.“终于……你来了……<br/>快点……赶快来看我……”<br/>2.“我们会在你周围，会在你周围。<br/>所以，请别逃走，求求你……<br/>我盼你盼了好久。我一直在等着你呢……<br/>可是，你却……<br/>不过没关系，你都来到这儿了嘛……”<br/>3.“别上当。<br/>不该接近新娘娜德拉。<br/>快点离开这里。”<br/>4.“都是你不好，大家都散了。<br/>我的姐姐们也都失踪了。<br/>我需要力量。<br/>所以，我需要你。”<br/>5.“你来了……<br/>不会再放开你了。<br/>献出你的……灵魂吧。”<br/>6.“啊……为什么？<br/>不会再离开了……（You are mine,now...）”<br/>孤独的使徒娜德拉，叙说着“我等着你，需要你，你是我的”。<br/>我猜想雷姆回应了这份需要。从她的殷切，她的哀求，她无限的需要中得到支撑自己的力量。<br/>因为雷姆他很孤独。<br/>当然，在魂二攻略本的访谈中，STAFF确实说雷姆是被击败，被操控的骑士。我并不能说我的解释是对的。<br/>或许雷姆正是因为娜德拉的无力，她对他完完全全的需求，在那柔软的黑暗前丧失力气，才会沦为她的傀儡吧。<br/>不被需要的雷姆，遇到了需要自己的人，同样孤独的人于是相处在一起——而他们的孤独是否被填满了呢……<br/>雷姆真是个很有意思的人。相较之下，支撑韦施塔德的塑造就太少了。下一次，若以韦施塔德的视角展开的话，还能写出故事来吗？<br/>题外话一句战场。<br/>多兰古雷格至少经历过建国的战争、征讨四王灵魂的战争、出兵巨人之国的战争，以及长年抵御巨人入侵的战争。同时还可能与埃斯洛耶斯有来往，与林德等国有种种关系。<br/>最终的落点还是在巨人之国的一战。不过，很可惜笔力仍未能撑起共斗的场面，一直想见的雷姆施展荣华剑术的场面也终究不够华丽。<br/>浪费了这个舞台啊。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>